ange
by Edlweis
Summary: Voici ma toute première fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Elda est chez elle quand  je sais résumer pourri mais venez lire je vous en prit
1. Introduction

Note de l'auteur :

Bonjour a tous ! Voici ma première fic, tous ce qu'il y a dedans sort de mon imagination (et de mes recherche sur internet).

Bonne lecture

Introduction :

Elda, une jeune fille de quinze ans et demi, brune aux yeux bleus a forte poitrine, regardait une fois de plus un épisode de Saint Seiya. Celui ou Athéna mourrait et, bien qu'elle l'avait vus plus de cent fois, elle avait la larme à l' œil.

Elle se leva pour regarder par la fenêtre de sa chambre, la constellation de la vierge brillait, sa constellation. Soudain le ciel se couvrit et un éclair zébra les ténèbres illuminant la pièce…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Je me réveillais, dans une immense chambre. Entouré de coussins, je regardais mes mains et vis des bandages. Que c'était-il passé? Ha, je pense que je m'en souviens...  
>J'étais dans ma cambre, l'éclaire illuminât ma chambre, je suis tombé entre des trucs dur, des cailloux sans doute, et des gens que je ne connais pas m'on prit et m'on apparemment mené ici.<br>Je suis salement amoché, en face de moi se trouve un miroir, je regarde mon reflet et voir un petit garçon de 4 ans aux yeux bleu comme moi et avec de court cheveux noir. Je porte la main à mon visage et le garçon dans le miroir fait de même. Craignant d'avoir compris je prends les recoins de la couverture et la soulève.  
>" Kyaaa! Mais c'est quoi ce bordel!" criais-je.<br>A ce moment un homme entrât, c'est le grand pope, mais Shion ou Saga? Tien des cheveux vert donc Shion. Une minute Shion, pope, transformation, je me pince la peau et la douleur est réelle. Le pope m'observe, il doit penser que je suis folle enfin fou, puis il s'approche de moi et met la main sur mon font, ça main est très grande et chaude comme la main de mon père, une larme coule sur ma joue.  
>"Tu as encore de la fièvre. me dit-il<br>_ Encore? Mais depuis combien de temps je dors? Demandais-je  
>_ Presque trois jours. répondit le pope<br>_ Quoi?  
>_ Doucement, tu es tombé dans les rochers entre la maison de la vierge et celle de la balance c'est d'ailleurs Shaka qui t'as porté jusqu'ici.<br>_ Shaka mais alors il est vivant? Fis-je surpris  
>_ Mais oui comme tous les Saint. Pourquoi en serait-il autrement?<br>_ Euh pour rien. Mais il a quel âge?  
>_ Tu en pose de ces questions il va avoir 16 ans pourquoi?<br>_ Je ne me sens pas bien  
>_ Comment ça?<br>_ Ça tourne de partout et..."  
>Je suis tombé dans les pommes. C'est quoi ce délire dans la série Shaka a 20 ans et la il en a 16, Shion est toujours vivant alors qu'il est mort, jusqu'où il va le délire là. Enfin je verrais ça plus tard, oui c'est ça plus tard.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

Note de l'auteur :

Je suis nulle et orthographe et dyslexique, j'ai oublié de le dire dans les premiers chapitres. Ne vous attendez pas à des miracles, j'ai déjà vu trois orthophonistes et je pense que mon cas et incurable. Je vais faire de gros efforts pour cette fic et les autres à venir, mais je ne promet rien. Fermer les yeux sur celles qui vous ferrons sauter au plafond. Ha, oui, dernière chose hors mis Kamui rien ne m'appartiens, je n'ai pas encore assez pour acheté les personnages de saint seiya (et c'est bien dommage)

Chapitre 2 :

Je dormais ou plus tôt tentais de dormir, tandis que Shion et une personne que je devais connaitre mais dont je ne reconnaissais pas la voix discutaient à côté de moi. J'ouvris paresseusement un œil puis un autre quand je vis Dohko dans mon champ de vision et un Dohko jeune et non vieux (de près c'est choquant). Shion vit que j'étais réveillé et me souri (il est trop beau).  
>« Bien dormi?<br>_ Euh oui. _Non, j'ai un mal de crane pas possible, fait moi un bisou pour que ça passe._  
>_ Voici...<br>_ Dohko de la balance. Fis-je  
>_ Tu me connais?<br>_ De nom seulement. _Quelque soit âge j'arrive toujours à mentir. _Pensais-je.  
>_ En attendant qui es-tu ? Demanda Shion<br>_ Euh, c'est un peut long à expliquer.  
>_ Nous avons tout notre temps. Répliqua Dohko<br>_ Enfin, presque tout notre temps. Rectifia Shion  
>_ Alors je vous fais la version courte.<br>_ D'accord  
>_ Bon, en fait je suis une fille de quinze ans et demi et je m'appelle Elda Savelli, je viens de France et après avoir regardée un des épisodes sur vous, à oui parce que chez moi vous êtes des héros de manga, j'ai regardée ma constellation par la fenêtre et il y a eu un éclaire qui est sortit de nulle part et je me suis réveiller ici.<br>_ En effet c'est court comme version. Dit Dohko qui lança un regard entendu à Shion pour voir si je mentais ou non. Car c'est bien connu notre cher grand pope est un détecteur de mensonge.  
>_ Et ici ce sera quoi ton nom ? Demanda le grand pope. <em>Non sérieux il me croit ? La chance !<em>  
>_ Euh, Kamui Shiro. Dis-je. <em>Temps de réflexion trois seconde six dixième<em>  
>_ C'est qui et pourquoi ?<br>_ C'est mon personnage préféré dans une histoire et je lui ressemble comme deux goute d'eau maintenant.  
>_ Accordé. Fit Shion en sortant suivit de Dohko. »<br>Je regardais donc la porte par ou ils étaient sortit et regarda à nouveau mes mains ou il n'y avait plus de bandages je me calais à nouveau entre les coussins super moelleux (ils se foutent pas nous au sanctuaire) et regardais autour de moi c'était un bel endroit mais un peut vide. J'entendis parler dehors et sautais du lit pour voir qui c'était. Je vis Shaka et Mü qui parlaient de moi. Shaka tournât la tête vers moi et je refermais la porte. On dirait que nouveau corps disait nouvel sensibilité au gens, et dire que j'avais mis des années à construire un mur de glace autour de mon cœur il allait falloir tout recommencer. Je retournais dans le lit et m'endormis en deux minutes montre en main et dire qu'a la maison je mets une heure pour trouver le sommeil. Enfin… il va falloir que je mente à tout le monde pour qu'ils ne me prennent pas pour un fou. Je déteste mentir !


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Trois jours après être arrivé je rencontrais les chevaliers d'or.

J'avais réussit à retrouver un semblant de mon mur d'indifférence (ce fut très dur). Celui-ci tomba au moment ou je suis entré dans la salle du trône, ils étaient tous la, les 12 chevaliers d'or avec Kanon et Shion (que du bonheur). Tout vola en éclat et je deviens rouge, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, et je me cachais derrière la toge du grand pope qui fut surprit, mais légèrement amuser (méchant Shion).

Mü vient me voir et me sourit en me disant qu'ils ne mordaient, pas sauf peut être Angelo, mais ça c'était particulier. Je souris et lui chuchotais que le crabe et lui fessaient un joli couple et c'est lui qui vira tomate pour le coup (Kamui : 1 Mü : 0).

Shion me présenta tout les chevaliers, que je connaissais déjà sauf que là ils avaient quatre ans de moins (cherchez le problème). Quand je vis Camus je me suis demandé d'où il venait, enfin je sais qu'il est français mais je ne sais pas de quel coin, alors je lui dis « adieusiatz » (qui signifie bonjour en occitan) et il me sourit en répondant pareil, à côté Milo il était largué (le pauvre).

« Tu viens d'Occitanie ? Demandais-je à Camus, même si la question ne servait plus à rien.

_ Oui. Répondit-il

_ De quel coin ?

_ Pas loin de Carcassonne.

_ A moi pas loin de Toulouse. »

Camus caressa ma tête, je voulu ronronnez, et je me tournais vers Aldébaran, et du lever le nez à m'en tordre le cou, ce mec est grand, trop grand.

Après les présentations je m'aperçus que leurs caractères sont vraiment plus compliqués que dans le manga. Shion m'appris que j'allais vivre avec un chevalier d'or dorénavant, je suis devenus rouge tomate trop mure, ces chevaliers sont des bombes sexuelle est je suis sur que les trois quart sortent avec quelqu'un ou quelqu'une dans le cas du lion (enfin je crois).

Shion prit la façon la plus simple pour me casser dans une maison il demanda mon signe astrologique. Je répondis vierge car je n'allais cas même pas mentir sur un truc aussi con. Du coup je descendais les escaliers à côté de Shaka et tentais de penser à un truc pour ne pas craquer mentalement.

Soudain une tornade rousse fonça sur Mü, Kiki son apprenti, si je me souviens bien il a huit ans, sauf que là il en a plutôt dix. Je fus vexé, il est à moi Mü. Shaka m'appris donc que suite à la guerre sainte ils étaient tous mort (mais ça je le savais déjà) et qu'il avait fallu deux ans à la gourd… enfin à Athéna pour les ramené à la vie et qu'en plus ils avaient tous quatre ans de moins.

Je comprenais enfin tout et me dit que la gourde avait parfois de bonne idée.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Je me retrouvais donc chez Shaka et fut surpris de voir que ça maison avait la classe. Tout se déclina dans des tons pastel et des couleurs chaudes, avec quelques tissus qui flottaient suspendu au plafond on serait cru en orient sans passer des heures dans l'avion. Les tissus étaient bordeaux et les murs sable, il y a au milieu du salon une table basse en ébène (je crois) et le canapé ainsi que les fauteuils sont également bordeaux avec des bibelots et une bibliothèque de la même couleur que la table.

Il me montrât ensuite ma chambre qui était avec des murs blancs et des tissus verts avec un bureau et une armoire en chêne et un lit avec des draps verts. J'étais sous le charme, c'est si beau. Enfin il me montra la cuisine et la salle de bain puis indiqua la direction de sa chambre, j'ai le droit d'aller le voir seulement si j'ai une bonne raison.

Quelques minutes après avoir découvert les appartements de Shaka on entendit frapper à la porte, Shaka ouvrit et invitât Mü à entrer, le bélier était suivi du mini bélier qui avait dix ans et une tête d'imbécile heureux. Déjà dans la série je le trouve niai et stupide là mon impression est renforcé. Alors qu'il s'approchait de moi je sortis un livre de la bibliothèque (le seul en français) et m'assis en l'ignorant. Pendant de longue minute il me tourna autour tentant de capté mon attention alors que je maudissais intérieurement Shaka dans toutes les langues que je connaissais, le seul livre en français de son armoire c'était Combray de Marcel Proust. O rage, ô désespoir quittons ce lieu maudit ou Proust a répandu son venin.

Shaka m'appris que Mü et Kiki mangeraient avec nous ce midi. Je tombe de Caribe en Sylla avec eux. Je lâchais donc Proust et me dirigeais vers ma chambre en quête de solitude et de tranquillité, sauf que :

« Ou vas-tu petit ? me demandât Kiki. (Je me sentis bouillir intérieurement, du calme il faut combattre les pulsions meurtrières)

_ Premièrement ce que je fais ne te regarde pas et deuxièmes JE NE SUIS PAS PETIT !

_ Hé, ho ! En dessous moins fort ! Cria Dohko

_ Hé ! Au dessus ! Cria Aiolia

_ C'est la faute au mini bélier. Répondis-je

_ Qu'est qu'il dit le nabot ! (autant pour les pulsions meurtrières, il est ou le couteau à sushi)

_ T'es qu'un gamin insolant et mal élevé qui sait même pas faire une présentation en règle et en plus tu empeste ! Répliquais-je

_ Et toi tu es… »

Ainsi commença notre relation au bout de cinq minutes tous les chevaliers d'or étaient là pour compter les points, et au bout du compte j'ai gagné par K.O, avec mes mots de plus de trois syllabes et en latin, même si je sortis deux ou trois insultes en occitan (personne ne comprit sauf Camus mais il eu la décence de ne pas traduire pour les oreilles sensible). De toute façon Kiki ne comprenait rien à ce que je disais et certain de mes mots firent encore plus mouche que si je l'avais frappé. Je partis donc un résultat de 39 à 12 en cuisine mettre la table.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

Le lendemain de ma rencontre avec Kiki, j'eu très mal à la gorge a force d'avoir crié contre ce baka roux. Shaka me proposa d'aller à l'entrainement avec lui, je me rendis donc à l'entrainement des chevaliers d'ors avec Shaka (c'est sur aller mater de torses muscler et brillant de sueur on ne dit pas non). Alors que l'on descendait les escaliers je me redis compte que quelque chose me turlupinait depuis peut.

« Dis, pourquoi il y a encore les entrainements si la guerre elle est fini ?

_ Même si la guerre est finie avec Hadès cela ne veut pas dire qu'un autre dieu n'a pas le droit de nous attaquer. Expliqua Shaka

_ De plus il nous faut toujours être au top de notre forme puis que nous avons de temps en temps des missions un peut partout dans le monde. Renchérit Aioros »

Je hochais (il faut toujours être au top de sa forme on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver) de la tête et continua à descendre ces satanées marches jusqu'aux arènes. Une fois en bas nous retrouvions Aldébaran, Mü (et son idiot de disciple), Angelo, les jumeaux et le lion, les autres arrivèrent peut de temps après nous et l'entrainement commença. Alors que le lion et le taureau se battaient (combat sublime) je ressentis une vive douleur à la poitrine. Je jurais intérieurement en pensant que si j'avais rapetissé alors…

« Merde » dis-je en sentant la douleur dans ma poitrine croitre. Shaka se tourna vers moi a ce moment – sans doute pour me réprimander sur mon langage – mais deviens livide en me voyant tordu de douleur une main sur mon cœur n'arrivant plus à respirer que par saccade de plus en plus espacé m'empêchant donc de respirer. Dohko qui était juste à côté me pris dans ces bras et me passas à Aiolia pour qui me mène jusqu'au pope (c'est le lion le plus rapide – bip-bip). Une fois au palais Shion passa une main de cosmo au dessus de ma poitrine et la douleur se calma petit à petit. Quelques minutes après tout les chevaliers étaient là, mort d'inquiétude, alors que je recommençais à respirer normalement.

« Que t'est-il arrivé ? Me demanda alors Shion

_ Je regardais le match et d'un coup une vive douleur est apparue dans ma poitrine au niveau du cœur.

_ Ça t'es déjà arrivé ?

_ Oui, mais c'était partit de puis longtemps, depuis ma greffe d'il y a … PUTAIN DE RAJEUNISEMENT A LA CON !

_ Doucement les injures. Fit Shaka en me tapant le haut du crane

_ Désolé

_ Tu sais pourquoi tu as ses douleurs ?

_ Oui, quand j'étais petit j'avais une cardiomyopathie hypertrophique

_ Et en gros c'est …

_ Mon cœur ne fonctionne pas comme il faut. Il m'arrive donc de tomber dans les pommes pour rien ou d'avoir des douleurs comme celle d'aujourd'hui et ceux sans raison.

_ Et ça se soigne ?

_ Oui, mais le traitement est très lourd et nécessite le plus souvent d'une greffe de cœur. »

Le pope considéra ma réponse et me conseilla de me reposer pour le reste de la journée. Sur ses sages paroles je m'endormis en moins de deux.


	7. Chapter 6

Note de l'auteur :

Petit un les perso ne sont toujours pas à moi, petit deux c'est un chapitre très court je vous l'accord mais comme la fic est déjà toute faite et qu'il me faudrait faire de grosse modification si je touche a ce chapitre est bien vous l'avez brut. Désolé T_T

Chapitre 6 :

Après une semaine Shion m'avait trouvé un traitement. Il avait prit en compte les désavantages comme le nombre de médicament ou la greffe et avait trouvé un traitement à basse de plante, de bain et de cosmo. Je devais tester une semaine puis lui dire ce qui allait et ce qu'il fallait changer. Ce programme me convenait et je le commençais sous l'œil de Shaka et Dohko. Bien sur, il ne fut pas de tout repos et les premiers jours mon corps le rejetait, mais au bout d'une semaine je commençais à sentir que ça allai mieux. D'ailleurs en une semaine j'ai eu 8 crises (dont une seule de grave) et je suis tombé une ou deux fois dans les pommes. Les chevaliers d'ors on vite comprit que la cardiomyopathie hypertrophique ce n'est pas une maladie qu'on soigne comme la varicelle. Varicelle que je devrais rechaper avec un peut de chance. En attendant ça ne m'empêchais pas d'aider Shaka et les autres dans la mesure de mes forces. Et ils en ont besoin d'aide on dirait qu'ils soufrent tous de timidité amoureuse aigue.

Entre Milo qui loche sur Camus, Aioros qui fait les yeux doux à Saga (a croire qu'il est suicidaire), le Saga en question qui dévore des yeux mon coloc' (Shaka n'a pas l'air d'avoir remarqué), le dragon qui mangerais bien du poisson, le poisson qui vise le crabe, le crabe qui encourage la chèvre à aller vers le taureau (qui a l'air gentiment pommé dans le tas), le bélier qui regarde Kanon, le bélier en chef qui regarde aussi le marinas, le lion qui mangerait bien du mouton et enfin Dohko qui fixe Aioros. Lorsque j'ai fais le total j'ai eu mal a la tête.

Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais pensé, d'un autre côté normal qu'ils soient en forme avec toute la frustration qu'ils doivent accumuler. J'ai donc fait un récapitulatif des couples chez les ors (j'avoue avoir des doutes sur certain couple) pour savoir qui mettre avec qui, ca donne : Camus avec Milo, Shaka avec Saga, Kanon avec Mü, Shura avec Aldébaran, Aphrodite avec Angelo, Dohko avec Aioros, Shion avec Aiolia. La mission « Casé tout le monde » et au point, enfin en théorie parce que moi je sais comment je vais m'y prendre pour leurs faire ouvrir les yeux au grand. Je me couchais donc avec plus de problèmes que de solution. Maudissant ma petite taille, je priais Dieu et toutes les divinités que je connaissais et demandais de grandir d'au moins quatre ans.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

J'étais aux arènes, entrain de regarder l'entrainement des chevaliers d'ors et de fulminer. Et d'un ils avaient décidément tous un balais dans le cul et de deux je n'avais pas grandis d'un centimètre. Je me demande ce qui me met le plus en colère. Je regardais ces grands gaillards (super bien bâti et ruisselant de sueur) et me dis que le plus simple serait de commencer avec Shaka et Saga. J'avais un plan mais pour ça il fallait que je mette ma fierté de côté. Je m'approchais donc de Saga.

« Coucou Saga

_ Bonjour Kamui, ça va t'as l'air un peu pale ?

_ Oui, oui, je vais bien. Dis tu ne voudrais pas manger à la maison ce soir ?

_ Et bien si Shaka veut dit je ne dirais pas non ?

_ Donc tu dis oui !

_ Si Shaka est d'accord. Insista le gémeaux »

Je me dirigeais ensuite vers Shaka.

« Dis tu veux bien toi qu'il mange a la maison Saga ce soir ? (oui avec lui je me comporte comme un vrai gamin de quatre ans)

_ Je ne vois pas de problème s'il est d'accord

_ Il est d'accord ! Affirmais-je

_ Tu lui as demandé avant de venir me voir

_ C'est une question ou une affirmation ?

_ Un peut des deux répond

_ Je plaide coupable

_ Tu veux faire quelque chose et je ne sais pas ce que c'est

_ En tous cas ce n'est pas une bêtise

_ Et il est vrai ce mensonge là

_ C'est pas un mensonge »

Je partis boudé dans un coin sous le regard de la vierge qui a la fin de l'entrainement me prit dans ses bars et s'excusa pour m'avoir accusé a tord et me demanda d'aller invité Saga à manger à la maison ce soir. Je l'embrassais et porta la course à l'ainé des gémeaux qui fut ravit. La mission « cassé Shaka avec Saga » commence MAINTENANT. Je parti donc chez Aiolia lui exposé les très grandes lignes de mon plan (et sans lui dire que je compte bien m'occuper de son cas) et lui demandait s'il avait le roi lion et d'autre film Disney pour fait une soirée dessin animé chez lui. Il me montra ce qu'il avait je fis une sélection et monta chez moi pour mangé. Phase une : réussite avec succès, on entre maintenant dans la phase deux savoir si Shaka aime Saga (la plus compliquer). Je mettais donc la table alors que Shaka finissait de préparer le repas, aujourd'hui taboulé et jambon avec fruit à volonté, bien sur je ne pus pas couper à l'infecte médicament de Shion mais puisque ça marchait. Je m'installais ensuite sur le canapé à côté de Shaka qui lisait un livre (et moi qui pensais qu'il passait sont temps a médité), au bout d'un moment feignant la fatigue je posais ma tête sur ces genoux et commençât mon plan (il me caresse la tête avec sa grande main toute douce et a un léger sourire aux lèvres).

« Dis tu m'en veux d'avoir invité Saga ?

_ Non, mais j'aurais voulus que tu me préviennes avant de l'invité

_ Tu sais, Aiolia il fait une soirée Disney ce soir

_ Je suppose que tu veux y aller

_ Oui, et puis comme ça toi et Saga vous pourrez parler « _roucoulez_ » tranquille

_ Que cherches tu as faire ?

_ Rien, je… tu aimes Saga ?

_ Nous y voilà ! Que veux tu que je te réponde ?

_ Oui ! Ou la vérité

_ J'aime Saga… depuis notre résurrection, et bien avant encore avant qu'il ne devienne Pope, il était un modèle de la chevalerie, de gentillesse et dans mon cœur d'enfant… je l'aimais autant que je l'admirais.

_ Et lui, il te dévore du regard. Soit il t'aime soit il te respecte beaucoup

_ Un peut des deux en fait »

Saga entra dans le salon alors que je regardais l'horloge, 19 heures 30. On avait discuté toute l'après midi sans s'en rendre compte et là il y avait Saga et il avait tout entendu, ou en tout cas la fin. Il portait une chemise rouge bordeaux et un pantalon noir, il sent super bon.

« Tu m'avais invité pour 19h30 et je suis là

_ Oui, mais nous on n'est pas prêt, fis-je remarquer

_ Vous aimez la cuisine Grecque ?

_ Jamais gouté

_ J'en ai pour vingt bonnes minutes

_ Mais c'est nous tes hôtes

_ Disons que c'est pour te remercié

_ De quoi ? De vous avoir décoincé ?

_ A la douche ! Ordonnât Shaka »

Je filais en quatrième vitesse et me dis que si je demandais encore a poussé ce soir ça pourrais marcher (mais il faudrait que je revois mes plan pour me caser avec l'un d'eux).

P.O.V. Shaka :

Ce petit diable et futé. Alors qu'il était à la douche je préparais le repas avec Saga. Soudain sa main frôla la mienne, nous nous sommes regardé et après avoir encore vérifié que Kamui était dans la salle de bain (ce petit a un cosmo vert presque blanc, signe et sagesse et de fragilité) j'avouais a demi mot mes sentiment a Saga et l'embrassait, sans attendre sa réponse de peur d'un refus.

P.O.V. Saga :

Shaka m'embrasait ses lèvres étaient si douces. J'entre ouvrit les yeux et vit ce petit garnement de Kamui nous regarder avec un sourire. Je me détachais donc à regret de Shaka et dis à ce sale gosse de venir nous aidé.

P.O.V. moi :

Je me suis fait gentiment disputer par Saga pour avoir regardé leur baiser. Mais c'étais trop beau, que j'ai quatre ans ou quinze et demi ne change rien je suis vraiment Yaoiste dans l'âme. Et donc après un bon repas et un infecte médicament je partis chez le gros matou mater des Disney et pleuré a la mort du père de Simba. En gros je foutais le camp et laissait les adulte en eux.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 :

Vers 22 heures, alors que l'on regardait le moment ou Simba monte le rocher du lion et devient roi, Shaka et Saga viennent me chercher en me rappelant qu'il était tard et que demain j'avais visite médicale chez Shion. Je partis a contre cœur alors qu'Aiolia éteignait la télévision sur le meilleur des meilleurs passages le combat entre Scare et Simba.

Je me levais, le lendemain, mais de mauvaise grâce et avec un mal de crane pas possible (pourtant j'ai pas bu). Saga me regarda m'asseoir alors qu'il sirotait son café avec Shaka sur ses ge…. Attendez, pause on rembobine : Saga, café, maison, Shaka, genoux… MAMAMIA ! Je bondis sur ma chaise et posse ma main sur mon cœur. Si en plus de la maladie les chevaliers venaient faire du yoyo avec mon esprit Yaoiste, j'étais mal barrer. Shaka vient de suite vers moi avec mon horrible médoc', alors que Saga hésitait fortement entre le sérieux et la crise de rire. Moi je prenais mon médoc' suivit d'une longue gorgé du café à Saga (pour le punir tien) (quoi de mieux après un horrible médoc' qu'une gorgé de café pur). Après avoir repris mes esprit et reconnecter mes neurones je commençais à posés les questions de basse :

« Alors c'est bon vous étés ensemble ? Vous l'avez déjà fait ? Et Saga va venir vivre à la maison ? On va être une famille ?

_ Oui, non, oui et peut être. Répondit Shaka

_ T'en pose des questions à la minute toi. Fit Saga un peut surpris

_ Et tu vas voir quand je vais m'occupé de Mü et Kanon…

_ Parce que tu compte faire tout le sanctuaire !

_ Non juste les chevaliers d'ors… Dis Saga, c'est vrais que Shaka a les plus beaux yeux du monde ? »

Saga ne répondit pas, perso je pris ça pour un oui, et Shaka m'ordonna de monter chez Shion.

Une fois chez mon bélier d'amour je lui dis ce qui allait comment je me sentais et la chose qui fâche ce qui ne va pas :

« On pourrait pas changer le goût ?

_ Navré mais c'est non négociable. Sinon, tu as dit aller mieux j'aimerais voir ça. »

Je retirais donc mon tee-shirt et laissa Shion m'examiné. Au bout de quelque minute il me dit de me rhabiller et nota des trucs sur un calepin.

« Alors ? Demandais-je à brule pourpoint

_ Alors, tu vas mieux tu es même en train de guérir.

_ Ouais ! (mon cris du s'entendre dans tous le sanctuaire)

_ Mais tu dois continuer ton traitement. Et dis-toi que c'est…

_ Que c'est un mal pour un bien, je sais »

Le pope me regarda compatissant, et je me dis que ce gentil Shion avait droit au bonheur et que j'allais m'occupé de lui et du lion.

Mission : « Faire ronronner le lion avec le pope » va commencer… Demain, la je suis trop fatigué.


	10. Chapter 9

Note de l'auteur :

La rentrée se rapproche trop vite et j'ai commencée de nouvelles fics le rythme de parution sera donc un peut plus rapide puisque cette fic et fini et que je n'ai plus qu'a relire et publié désormais je publie donc les chapitre par trois.

Sinon voici un chapitre plus léger et un peut court (mais vous commencez à avoir l'habitude).

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 9 :

Je dormais et rien ne pouvais me réveiller, non rien, surtout pas ce satané aspirateur qui me casse les oreilles, non… non. Je me suis levé et j'ai décrète que le ménage et la pire chose au monde le matin.

Saga passe l'aspirateur alors que Shaka médite (comment il fait avec un tel vacarme) et moi j'ai la tête dans le cul, limite si je n'avance pas à l'aveuglette. Vite du café (et bien noir s'il vous plait), j'approche du saint graal du matin quand Shaka le met hors de porté (méchant).

« NON ! (Cri du cœur)

_ Le café ce n'est pas pour les enfants. Me réprimanda-il

_ Café, mon café »

Il me mit un chocolat chaud entre les mains (honnêtement le chocolat c'est bon qu'en hiver devant la cheminé avec une part de gâteau), alors que Saga me regardait légèrement surprit. Et oui 15 ans dans un corps de 4 ans et accros au café le matin. J'essaie de négocié avec Shaka, le café et je prends mon médoc' sans broncher mais c'est une des choses non négociable de la maison (avec quelques autres mais ça c'est à mon gout le plus cruel). Je bois donc mon chocolat suivis de mon médoc' puis commence à élaboré un super plan pour ma mission « Faire ronronner le lion avec le pope » :

Premièrement : m'assurer que les deux sont gay et qu'ils s'aiment ou au moins s'apprécie très fortement (c'est là ou il faut la jouer fin et discret).

Deuxièmement : aller à la visite médicale avec Aiolia et le faire discuté avec Shion (assez simple).

Troisièmement : les mettre dans les bras l'un de l'autre (et c'est sans doute ça le plus dur).

Enfin si ça marche pas j'ai toujours le plan de secours aussi appelé : « Le plan sale gosse » (mais je tien pas vraiment à l'expérimenté celui là). En tout cas il va me prendre du temps ce plan là. Une grosse semaine à tout casser. Je descends d'une maison et vais voir Aiolia qui est avec son frère.

« Tiens, bonjour Kamui. Tu viens voir la fin du film ? »

Film… a oui le roi lion, pourquoi pas, je fais oui de la tête et me place sur les genoux d'Aioros. La fin du film me fait pleurer (je suis trop sensible) sans que je m'en aperçoive et Aioros me berce pour effacer mes larmes (il est trop genti). Aiolia me demande si je veux quelque chose et je lui réponds un café, il me regarde bizarrement.

Je descends au temple du cancer (ou toute la déco à été refaite) et vais dire bonjour à Angelo enfin Death mask. Il me demande ce que je veux et rebelote je demande un café (je sais je suis têtu), il me regarde bizarrement et me dis de descendre chez le taureau. Ce que je fais et une fois chez Aldébaran je le supplie presque de me donner du café, ce que je ne savais pas c'est que tous les ors étaient là, et tous les ors font une drôle de tête en voilant un gamin demandé du café (c'est sur ça doit un peut choquer). Mais voilà quand je n'ai pas mon café je deviens sale gosse et…

« OUIN ! JE VEUX MON CAFE ! »

Certain enfant réclame a corps et a cri leurs jouet moi c'est le café (chaque un sa drogue comme on dit). Aldébaran me prit dans ses bras et me prépara sous mes yeux mon café (ça fait drôlement haut). Alors que l'arome si doux emplissait la pièce je m'émerveillais devant la cafetière qui ronronnait doucement. Une fois mon café prêt je le bu lentement ne perdant rien du liquide sacré.

Bienvenu dans le petit monde de l'auteur :

Moi : Café, café, café, café

Milo : Que fais-tu ?

Moi : Je chante les louanges du café pardi !

Camus : Accros.

Moi : C'est mieux de boire son café le matin que de prendre un tue personne.

Milo : Un quoi ?

Moi : Une clope si tu préfères.

DM : Moi je préfère la clope.

Moi : Suicidaire ?

DM : Seulement le matin.

Hotsu : C'est pas bientôt fini là !

Moi : Tien Hotsuma tu t'es trompé de manga toi t'es dans Uragiri wa boku no namae wo shitteiru

Hotsu : Je sais mais je viens faire la promo de ta nouvelle fic sur moi la Voix de dieu ! Mouahahahah !

Moi : Non, elle est à peine commencer.

Roxas : Et moi je viens faire dire que t'as aussi sorti une fic sur moi !

Moi : Mais elles sont même pas fini bouh ! *pleure dans un coin sombre*

Tous : Bon ben à plus !


	11. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 :

Quand j'eu fini mon café (ce qui prit un peut de temps), j'allais voir Mü (sans son apprenti) et lui demandais si il était ami avec Aiolia. Il me répondit qu'il lui parlait de temps en temps. Je lui demandai des ragots sur le lion et le pope et il m'orienta vers le poisson.

« Si tu veux des infos en tous genre va le voir c'est le pro » dit-il.

Je suivi son conseil qui s'avéra judicieux puis que personne ne dit non à Aphrodite et qu'il est La commère du sanctuaire (je fus tout de même vexé qu'il ne m'ai pas téléporter parce que j'ai du me fadé toute les marches entre le poisson et le bélier – je me suis même pas amuser à compter). J'appris donc que durant son enfance Aiolia était souvent puni et allait dans un coin du bureau de Shion pour expier sa faute (ça devait être trop mignon un mini Aiolia). J'appris en suite que Shion aimait bien le caractère du lion et qu'il lui arrivait de le reluquer pendant les entrainements (je n'avais pas fait gaffe moi). Et pour finir je su que notre cher lion était sortit un temps avec Marine (aïe) et que ça n'avait pas du tout marché et que Aphrodite vais du jouer les médecins du corps et du cœur (donc mon matou et gay hourra !). Donc au final j'ai un lion gay et un pope qui flache sur lui, ça va être facile ! Je redescendis chez moi quand au milieu des marches entre le scorpion et la balance une douleur très vite me comprima la poitrine. Ce n'était pas comme d'habitude c'était un peut comme les douleurs du début de la maladie, celle qui m'avait conduit à l'hosto.

Je tentais de rependre mon souffle et de me calmer mais rien à faire, ma vision se brouillait et je perdis connaissance.

_J'étais dans le noir, il n'y avait rien ni devant, ni derrière, ni sur les côtés. J'avançais, ou du moins le croyais, et ne voyais toujours rien. Soudain, j'entendis le bruit d'une clochette, je m'avançais vers le son continus qui devins une mélodie, la clochette devient du piano, le piano jouait __la lettre à Elise__. Je continuais à avancé et vis une lumière, sans réfléchir je courus vers elle, elle était si douce, si belle, il en émanait un vent chaud comme une caresse. Je tendis la main, je pouvais la saisir, je…_

Je me suis réveiller dans ma chambre avec Shaka à mes côté, il avait l'air fatigué comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des heures. Ce qui me fit pensé qu'elle heure il est ? Quel jour somme-nous ? Je me relevais brusquement, quand la douleur revient et me rallongea. Shaka, qui m'avait quitté pour prévenir Saga, deviens livide quand il vit que je fessais une nouvelle crise. Saga me prit dans ses bras et me sera, assez fort pour que je ne puise plus respiré mais pas assez pour m'étouffé. Je lui tapotais le bras, lors que je sentais que tous se remettais en ordre.

« Pourquoi as-tu à nouveau fait une crise ?

_ J'ai paniqué et je me suis levé trop vite

_ Pourquoi avoir paniqué ?

_ Je ne sais pas si j'ai longtemps dormi et ça me fait toujours un peut peur

_ Je vois et bien sache que tu as dormi deux jour et que tout le monde se fait un sang d'encre, ils sont tous dans le salon d'ailleurs.

_ Je… Désolé

_ Ce n'est rien »

Il me prit à nouveau dans ses bras mais cette fois pour un câlin. 5 minutes plus tard tous les chevaliers d'ors étaient dans la chambre, tous me dire plein de chose mais j'en retenus qu'une : je leur avais fait très peur. Shion m'examina très attentivement, me demanda ce que j'avais fait il y a deux jour et ce que j'avais ressentis. Je lui répondis sur tous sauf le pourquoi.

« Bien et maintenant pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

_ Fait quoi ?

_ Monté et descendre tous les escaliers du sanctuaire, par exemple…

_ Je voulais savoir quelque chose.

_ Et quoi ?

_ Je voulais savoir si Aiolia et toi vous vous aimez

_ Mais, mais pourquoi ? fit Shion plus que surpris

_ Parce que moi je sais que vous étés les chevaliers de l'amour lors je pensais que si je vous fais tous sortir ensemble et bien vous seriez les plus fort du monde entier. »

Shion me prit dans ses bras et me berça comme l'enfant que je suis et me disant que je n'avais pas à fait ça, ce à quoi je répondis que je les aimais et voulais qu'ils soient tous heureux avec leur chéri-chéri. Il me caressa la tête et me recoucha en disant que je devais dormir, je lui parlais de mon rêve et lui dit que j'avais peur de dormir seul. Il me répondit qu'il restait pour veiller mon sommeil et je lui demandais si Aiolia pouvait aussi veiller mon sommeil. Il sourit et alla le chercher. Je m'endormis entre ces deux hommes et me réveilla le lendemain avec eux entrelacé et moi au milieu j'étais gêné et heureuse, un drôle de mélange. Shion se réveilla suivis d'Aiolia et deux minutes après je posais mes questions :

« Alors ? Vous étés ensemble ? Vous vous étés embrasez ? Vous l'avez fait ? Vous allez vivre ensemble oui ou non ?

_ Oui on est ensemble, oui on c'est embrasé, non on ne l'a pas fait et on va peut être vivre ensemble. Satisfait !

_ Oui ! »

On se mit à rire et Shaka arriva avec le petit déjeuner, au lit pour moi, à la cuisine pour les deux autres. Je mangeais mon croissant quand Kanon entra dans ma chambre, il me souri et me dit que j'avais grandis. Je me regardais et vu que mes pieds allais plus loin que d'habitude. Je bénis Dieu, Boudât, Satan (parce que on ne sait jamais) et toutes les divinités de tous les Parthénon que je connais, j'ai maintenant six ans hallelujah !


	12. Chapter 11

Note de l'auteur :

A partir de ce chapitre ça ne devient pas super joyeux. je n'ai toujours pas la propriété des personnages.

Chapitre 11 :

Comme Kanon m'avais fait remarquer que j'avais grandis, il gagne le droit que je m'occupe de lui. Prochaine mission : « Caser le gémeaux avec le mouton ».

Mais plus tard parce que là je suis dans le pâté complet. En parlant de nourriture je commence à avoir faim moi. Je me lève et tente de tenir sur mes pieds. Je dis tente parce que je suis tombé au bout de trois pas (problème). J'essaie de me relever mais mon corps ne suit pas les ordres de mon cerveau et je reste étendu sur le sol de ma chambre comme un idiot. Soudain, idée brillante : « Shaka ! » criais-je sur un ton pitoyable en commencent à pleurer. Le chevalier de la vierge arriva vite et me trouva étendus, je lui expliquais la situation et il me prit dans ses bras pour me mené à la cuisine, ou Saga préparait de la salade de pomme de terre. Lors qu'il me vit dans les bras de Shaka, en train de pleurer, il demanda, à sa tendre moitié, ce qui n'allait pas, pour ensuite me bercer lui aussi, en disant que ce serait sans doute temporaire. Je voulais le croire, je devais le croire, mais la seule chose à la quelle je pensais c'est que si j'ai échappé à la grande faux une fois je n'y échapperais peut être pas deux. Sur ses pensés sombre je redoublais de larme en disant que cette fois j'allais mourir.

Tout à coup ma joue me fit mal, Shaka m'avait giflé…

« Que… commençais-je surpris

_ Ne dis plus jamais de telle bêtise tu m'entends. Tu ne vas mourir, au contraire, tu vas vivre et devenir une personne bien. Me dis Shaka »

Le ton qu'il avait employé étais sévère et ne permettais aucune réplique aussi je séchais mes larmes et hochais la tête. Il avait raison. Je descendis de ses bras et me mis à table, tout était prêt. Mous mangeâmes dans un silence de mort lors que :

« C'est moi ou on se croirait à un enterrement ? Demandais-je

_ Tais toi et mange. M'ordonna Shaka

_ J'ai fini mon assiette et j'ai plus faim.

_ C'est bien en plus tu n'as rien laissé. Me félicita Saga

_ Oui en plus que moi les colères stupide je les efface comme ça.

_ Euh… Kamui

_ Et puis de toute façon je ne suis pas psychorigide comme certain.

_ Ca suffit Kamui ! Va dans ta chambre. M'ordonna Shaka sur un ton qui ne me plus pas du tout.

_ Non ! Je ne supporte plus d'être entre quatre murs. Répondis-je sur le même ton que lui.

_ Kamui tu dois m'écouté…

_ T'écouté pourquoi ? Pour t'entendre dire la même chose que des médecins insensible qui ne pense qu'a leur réussite personnelle, pour t'entendre dire la même chose que mes parents, alors que je sais que ce sont des tissus de mensonge ! Je sais que je ne ferais pas long feu, je sais aussi que, contrairement aux humains normaux, je n'aurais pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit d'important, alors j'essaie de ne pas déprimé, mais je sais aussi que demain je peux ne pas me réveiller, et c'est dure de savoir ça parce que je l'ai déjà vécu dans un autre corps plus fort que celui-ci est que j'ai failli y resté trois fois. Alors je ne veux plus écouter personne, plus jamais je ne veux entendre des gens dire que j'aurais une belle vie, parce que c'est faux, aussi faux que de dire qu'on peut attraper la lune. »

Je m'arrêtais et regardais la mine déconfite de Shaka, je l'avais blésé, je l'avais blésé avec une vérité qu'il ne soupçonnait même pas. Saga aussi avait l'air triste et je me rendis compte que de puis que j'avais arrêté de crier je toussais et ce de plus en plus fort. Je pris un verre d'eau et ça ce calma, a la place la gorge me grattais. Je pris mon médicament et sortit de la maison alors que les deux autres étaient comme statufier. Je voulais courir, loin, très loin d'ici. J'arrivais au temple d'Aiolia. Il devait avoir tout entendus pourtant il ne me toucha pas, ni eu de geste réconfortant. Brave chevalier, il savait que je n'avais pas besoin de pitié dans un moment pareil. Il m'aida cependant à traversé sont temple et m'embrasa avant de me laisser descendre cher le cancer. Angelo ne sachant rien (ma voix ne porte pas si loin), je prenais un vissage neutre. Il me fit juste un sourire et me fit un bisou avant de me laisser descendre cher les gémeaux. C'est chez Kanon que je craquais, je courus dans ses bras et lui raconta toute l'histoire et ajoutais que je ne pouvais plus rentrer.

« Shaka t'as expulsé ? Fit-il indigné

_ Non, mais je ne me sens pas la force d'affronté leurs pitié je ne veux plus qu'on me regarde comme une statue en cristal.

_ Ok ! Tu peux rester ici sache juste une chose.

_ Quoi ?

_ Je ne fais ni dans la pitié, ni dans le mélodrame. Lors tu sèches ses larme illico presto.

_ Oui chef ! »

Je lui souri en effaça mes larme avant de demandé le programme de l'après midi. D'abord les infos, ensuite un peut de musculation pour gardé la forme, et enfin promenade sur la plage et/ou visite chez quelque chevaliers. Ce programme me plaisait et je m'assis à côté de Kanon pour regarder l'actualité des catastrophes dans le monde. Ce que je n'avais pas prévus c'est que je m'endorme alors qu'ils parlaient de la dette américaine. Le pire c'est que je me suis réveillé seul dans le salon. Je regardais à droite puis à gauche quand je vis la porte fenêtre ouverte. Kanon était dans le jardin entrain de faire des enchainements de je ne sais quel art martial. Ses muscles roulaient sous ses épaules et des goûtes de sueur roulaient lentement sur sa peaux bronzé (méchant gouttes de sueur). Je suis sur que personne ne put comprendre tout ce qui se passa dans ma tête à ce moment là. Je voyais Kanon, plus beau que jamais, et un super plan jailli de mon esprit, avant la prochaine pleine lune Kanon et Mü serais ensemble ou je mange mon oreiller.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 :

Dans un plan qui tend à mettre deux personne ensemble il faut d'abord voir si les personnes en question on des sentiments l'un pour l'autre et si oui de quelle nature. Je me rendis donc chez Mü le lendemain de mon arrivé chez Kanon. Bien sur j'ai déjà interrogé Kanon hier et, au vu de ses rougeur au niveau des joues, donc de ce côté-là pas de souci. Une fois chez Mü je me pris son idiot d'apprenti en pleine tronche. Enfin je percutais sa poitrine et tombais par terre.

Lui commença par s'excuser puis, quand il vit que c'était moi, retira tous ce qu'il avait dits et repartit en courant. Je me dirigeais donc vers le salon de Mü et ne trouva personne. Je me suis mis à chercher un peut partout puis en désespoir de cause…

« Mü ou es-tu ?

_ Ici. Me répondit ce grand crétin

_ Et c'est ou « ici » ?

_ Juste derrière toi. »

En effet, ce crétin des alpes se tenait juste derrière moi un léger sourire amusé scotché à la figure. Une envie de meurtre passa… puis elle partie. Je regardais Mü et vit qu'il semblait épuisé, il avait les mains abimé et il était crade, a croire qu'il ne c'était pas lavé depuis deux jour. Il m'expliqua que effectivement il avait dû réparer des armures depuis deux jour en non stop et qu'en plus il devait faire des voyages entre ici et Jamir pour récupéré les herbes pour mon médicament. En parlant de ça je voudrais bien savoir l'odeur de base de ces plantes. Je demandais donc à Mü de me montré ces herbes, ce qu'il fit, elles avaient toutes des formes et des couleurs un peut bizarre. J'en pris une entre le pouce et l'index et la porta à mon nez, étrange ça a la même odeur que la menthe avec un je ne sais quoi en plus. Mü m'expliqua que c'était ça qui donnait le goût atroce.

« Je ne comprend pas. Tu dis que cette plante donne un goût horrible et pourtant elle sent très bon.

_ Le goût et l'odeur sont deux chose distincte tu sais

_ Oui, mais je me demande si la peau de certaine personne est aussi bonne qu'elle sent bon… et toi ?

_ Quoi moi ? Demanda Mü qui rougissait

_ Tu te demande si la peau de quelqu'un est aussi bonne que son odeur ?

_ Je, euh…

_ Mü tu es là ? »

Cette voix… non !

Shaka entra dans la pièce alors que Mü allait me répondre. Lors qu'il me vit il ne fit rien et avança vers son ami pour l'en mener ailleurs, moi je regardais mes pieds. Shaka, celui que je considère comme mon père (ou ma mère puis que maintenant il y a Saga), m'a ignoré comme si je n'étais rien de plus qu'un bout de papier. Je ravalais mes larmes et me dis que pour le bien de ma mission je pouvais supporter ça. Même si ça fait mal.

Je suis rentré chez Kanon quand eu ce que je voulais. Mais pendant la monter des marches un poids c'était installé dans ma poitrine, l'indifférence est pire que la haine. Kanon me prit dans ses bras quand il vit ma petite mine et je m'accrochais à son cou en lui racontant toute l'histoire. Il traita Shaka de tous les noms d'oiseaux possible et imaginable et rougis quand je lui avouais que Mü l'aimait. Je lui expliquais mon plan et fini par le convaincre que tout fonctionnerais comme un coucou suisse.

Au final deux jours après Kanon invita Mü à la maison. Notre cher atlante, conformément à mon plan, arriva alors que Kanon finissait son entrainement, il vit donc notre chère marinas tout couvert de sueur et de poussière pendant que je bataillai en cuisine. A mon avis Mü resta bloqué sur les pectoraux de Kanon un peut pus longtemps que la décence ne le permet, mais bon, moi aussi il m'arrive que mon cerveaux carbonise devant un beau spectacle.

Enfin bref, je me battais donc avec ma sauce bolognaise et ma salade composé, des plats simples mais raffiné si on les dispose de façon harmonieuse dans l'assiette. Le repas commença lors que Kanon arriva, en fin, il portait un pantalon noir et une chemise rouge vin, il était à viol… croqué. Comme j'avais mangé un peut en avance je n'avais plus qu'a faire la grimace face à mon médicament et aller me cacher, euh non me coucher.

Je me suis trouver cette après midi un coin ou me cacher sans rien perdre de ce qui se passait dans le salon ou la cuisine. Je vis donc nos deux tourtereaux apprécier mon repas et finir sur le canapé. Kanon regardait Mü comme si il voyait la septième merveille du monde et le bélier lui rendait sont regard. Je ne captais pas du tout ce qu'ils se dirent mais au moins je compris les gestes. Kanon avança sa main vers le genou du Mü et passa sont bras derrière les épaules de l'atlante, il lui lança un regard de braise et rapprocha son visage du sien et, et…

« AU LIT KAMUI ! »

Bouh, Mü m'a vu (d'ailleurs il est tout rouge). Je vais donc me coucher, mais ne ferme pas la porte. Je m'en dors quand j'entends un son étouffer, comme un gémissement, ils sont rapide dit donc. Enfin je sais que demain ils vont répondre oui à une certaine question. D'ailleurs le lendemain Mü est dans la cuisine.

« Tu n'est pas rentré chez toi ?

_ Euh non

_ Alors c'est bon ? Vous étés ensemble ? Vous l'avez fait ? Et vous aller vivre ensemble ? Euh oublie la dernière question…

_ Oui à tout, et ne t'en fait pas Kiki sait très bien se débrouiller seul.

_ Youpi »

Je leurs sautais au cou les félicitant beaucoup et les embrassant beaucoup.

Au final Kanon me prit a part et me fit remarquer que je pourrais remercier Shaka, il a aidé Mü à prendre conscience des ses sentiments. Je regardais Kanon et ne dis rien, si c'était vrai tant mieux, sinon… peut être que je devrais aller voir Saga.


	14. Chapter 13

Note de l'auteur :

Bonjour, ceci est un chapitre de transition il est donc très court.

Les chevaliers ne sont toujours pas à moi.

Chapitre 14 :

Je montais les escaliers à reculons, je n'avais aucune envie de voir Shaka, mais je devais parler à Saga. Au final, j'arrivais au temple du lion et Aiolia, me vit passer trois fois dans un sens et trois fois dans l'autre pour finir par me pousser gentiment vers l'escalier qui monte (méchant matou). Mi-figue mi-raisin je montais pour voir Saga et le vis assit sur les marche du temple de la vierge.

« Tu t'es fait jeter ?

_ Je t'ai sentit hésiter

_ Ho…

_ Que veux-tu ?

_ Juste savoir si tu vas bien ?

_ Moi oui, mais Shaka et mal et il règne une ambiance infernal à la maison.

_ Vous vous disputez ?

_ Un peut, mais la plus part du temps il déprime en disant qu'il aurait dû voir que tu soufrais

_ Il se reproche de ne pas avoir percé mon jeux du tout va très bien madame la marquise, c'est ça ?

_ Je suppose que oui

_ En gros t'as rien compris

_ Tu vas bien chez mon frère ?

_ Oui, Oui, en plus maintenant y a Mü qui vit chez nous

_ Tu as bien avancé

_ Oui, mais il parait que Shaka m'a aidé pour ce coup là

_ C'est vrai… »

Me doutant qu'il ne dirait pas un mot de plus je suis monté jusque sur le pas du temple inspira très fort et :

« MERCI SHAKA ! » criai-je avant de redescendre en courant (Saga était mort de rire, méchant).

Une fois chez moi je vis Aldébaran entrait de boire le thé avec Mü et me dis que ce gros nounours avait droit au bonheur. Je me mis donc à réfléchir alors que Mü me passait un gâteau qui avait un drôle de goût, goût que je reconnus comme étant celui de mon médicament.

« Tu sais pas ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Ca passe mieux dans un gâteau qu'en boisson

_ Remercie Aphrodite c'est lui qui m'a donné l'idée

_ J'y penserais… dis Aldébaran ?

_ Oui ?

_ Tu l'aime Shura ? »

Il ne répondit pas et sembla s'étouffé avec sa boisson, je pris ça pour un oui enthousiaste. Il me demanda si j'étais toujours aussi directe et je lui répondis par l'affirmative, ce qui le fit rire et qui décrocha un sourire à Mü. Je discutais encore un peut avec les deux compères et m'aperçus qu'on n'avait pas la même culture certaine chose évidente pour moi ne l'est pas pour eux. Bon dieu…


	15. Chapter 14

Note de l'auteur :

Encore un chapitre très court, désolé. Si j'allonge ça va fait fouillis.

Vous connaissez la chanson rien est a moi.

Chapitre 14 :

Mettre Aldébaran avec Shura, simple en surface, très dur en sous sol. Le gentil géant avec la créature la plus buté du sanctuaire, je ne sais pas ce que ça donnera sur le long terme.

Enfin…. Pour l'instant je dois faire un plan béton pour passer le moins de temps sur ce couple, parce que sinon je vais devoir déménagé dans le temple d'une des deux bête à corne et donc me disputer avec Mü ou Kanon. Pourquoi je pense toujours à une dispute moi ? Bon, ce ne est pas en investissant en pensé futile que je vais avancer, au boulot.

Je me mis à côté de Mü et commença à lui poser des questions sur le taureau et lors que j'eu tout ce que je voulais je lui demandais de me téléporté chez Aphrodite et il eu la gentillesse de le faire sans me poser de question. Une fois chez Aphrodite, je me renseignais autant que je le pouvais sur Shura, encore un peut sur Aldébaran, et tout en dégustant une tasse de thé je regardais toutes les magnifiques roses du chevalier du poisson.

« Elles te plaisent ? Demanda Aphrodite

_ Oui, mon arrière grand père avait des roses, lui aussi, malheureusement il est mort et plus personne ne s'occupe de ses roses.

_ Les quelles tu préférerais ?

_ Il en avait des violets très jolis et énormes.

_ Comme celle-ci ?

_ Oui ! »

Aphrodite me donna la rose qu'il tenait, je le remerciais avec un grand sourire et descendis d'un étage.

Parler de mon passé, m'avais fait un drôle d'effet, bien sur cette histoire de rose entrainait une autre un peut plus triste et cela me fit repensé à ma famille. Lors que j'arrivais chez Camus, mon cher compatriote m'offrit de resté un peut pour discuter. Je me dis que ça ne fait pas de mal de discuter un peut et acceptais. Nous commençâmes à parler pour ne plus nous arrêté, je ne comprenais pas que les chevaliers ai, pour certain, si peut de vocabulaire et qu'ils ne connaissent pas autant d'expression que ça, bon ils ont tous de l'esprit et aiment rire mais ça ne fait pas long feu une discutions qui n'a pas de vrai fond comme des questions philosophiques ou sur un sujet large (et autre que le sexe et le cosmo s'il vous plait). Camus était plus ou moins de mon avis et je me dis que j'aurais sans doute du mal à le caser avec Milo, qui honnêtement et parfois (souvent ?) une bille en culte générale.

Vers huit heures du soir Kanon vient me prendre par la peau des fesses pour aller manger, prendre ma douche et dormir. Je dis donc, et à regret, au revoir à mon verseau puis promis de continué la conversation demain. Mü était fâché, autant que Kanon, je dû faire des pieds et des mains pour les accompagné à l'entrainement de demain et comme punition je fus obligé, que dis-je forcé, de faire la vaisselle alors que Kanon a investi dans un lave-vaisselle flambe en neuf. La vie et trop injuste, en plus je suis malade moi, mais l'argument ne marche pas toujours avec eux.

Au final je vais me douché alors que j'ai les mains déjà propre.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 :

Waterloo, si on regarde de loin c'est une guerre comme cent autres dans le monde, si on regarde de plus prés c'est la défaite de la France, si on regarde d'encore plus prés c'est presque 38000 mort pour satisfaire l'ambition de fou. Tout du moins, c'est le point de vus que je disputais avec Camus, mais il est bien plus calée sur la question et je me déclare vaincu (pour ma défense les guerres ne m'ont jamais intéressé c'est le bilan des pertes que j'ai regardé). Les chevaliers d'ors qui nous regardent et tentent de comprendre notre conversation on un petit problème, et d'un on parle français et de deux on parle vite. Camus à au final raison sur la plus part des sujets et à chaque fois je fais une petite courbette pour lui signaler sa victoire. Je pense qu'après m'être occupé de Shura et Aldébaran j'expédierais le cas Dohko Aioros et m'occuperais attentivement des cas Camus Milo et Aphrodite Angelo. Enfin je me demande comment faire pour les bêtes à corne, tous mes plans tombent à l'eau. Alors en route pour le plan n°28bis, mais avant ça il fallait que j'aille récupérer un cd chez Shaka. Et oui, au moment où j'ai atterri ici j'avais en main le cd de Kalafina et il est arrivé ici en même temps que moi, avantage j'ai de la bonne musique, désavantage il est chez une personne dont je ne sais pas si il est fâché contre moi ou non, je veux mon cd mais pas au point d'affronté le regard de Shaka. Je montais donc les escaliers après avoir mangé et pris mon médoc'.

P.O.V. Kanon :

Tiens, il monte, Mü et moi décidons de le suivre. Et d'un pour voir mon frère et de deux pour voir si on devra le consolé ou non. Bien sur nous dissimulons notre cosmo.

Fin du P.O.V.

Je monte les marche à reculons, je monte une marche pour en descendre quatre, autant dire que j'ai pris du temps pour arriver chez Death mask. En voyant que je reculais plus que je n'avançais il me prit sous son bras et me posa à la sortie de son temple, je fus donc forcé d'avancer.

P.O.V. D.M :

Je voyais le bout de chou reculer en avançant avec derrière lui tous ceux du bas et je me dis que ce serait drôle de voir la fin de cette ascension et préviens ceux du haut de regarder chez la pucelle.

Fin du P.O.V.

Je montais/ descendais les escaliers et le lion qui m'observait me prit soudain sous le coude et me plaça à la sortie de son temple. Mon ascension vers le temple de Shaka fut plus que laborieuse, plusieurs fois je me demandais s'il ne serait pas mieux de redescendre mais mes plans de fuite étouffèrent dans l'œuf parce que Saga vient me chercher et me porta jusqu'à l'entré du temple de son amant. Je tremblais presque quand Shaka arriva face à moi dans son sari bordeaux, il est beaux et il a les yeux ouvert.

« Que fais-tu ici ?

_ Je viens chercher mon cd de Kalafina

_ Ho ! Il doit être dans la petite chambre

_ D'accord »

Je vais donc dans la chambre et voir que tout et bleu maintenant, adieu le vert qui m'a fait rêvé. Mon cd est sur le bureau, je le pends et entend tous les chevaliers d'ors réprimander Shaka pour sont stoïcisme. Je sors de la chambre.

« Pourquoi tu as changé les tissus ?

_ Je fais encore ce qui me plait dans mon temple tout de même !

_ Oui, mais bleu ça va pas le vert ou du jaune ce serait mieux.

_ Si tu es juste là pour critiquer tu peux partir.

_ D'accord »

Je commence donc à partir, je dis commence parce que une douleur sourde me prend la poitrine quand je sors du salon, je m'effondre et tente de reprendre mon souffle, ce n'est pas une douleur dû à la cardiomyopathie hypertrophique c'est autre chose à moins que la maladie ai évolué en l'autre chose en question.

Le tout est que j'ai mal, j'ai très mal, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à respiré et même le cosmo de mes amis ne fait pas effet.

Je tombe.

_Je suis à la maison, tout brule au tour de moi, mes parents et mes sœurs sont sous les décombres à moitié bruler leurs visages fonds comme de la cire. Je tente de m'enfuir et je tombe._

_Je flotte sur un lac, la lune est rouge sang, il n'y a rien sur la berge, autour de moi flotte les têtes des chevaliers d'ors et du pope. Je ne peux pas bouger. L'eau c'est transformé en glace. La tête de Shaka explose puis celle des jumeaux et toutes explosent alors que finalement je sombre dans l'eau noire._

Je me réveille avec un bip à côté de moi, je suis donc dans un hôpital, Shion est à mes côté, je lui touche le bout des doigts, il me sourit et m'annonce que j'ai dormi trois jours et qu'il va chercher un médecin. Il me dit aussi de ne pas essayer de parler je suis intuber. Le médecin (l'incapable) m'annonce que ma maladie à évolué en quelque chose d'inconnue pour la médecine et que mon corps c'est affaibli. Il demande à Shion s'il peut me faire passer des examens, je refuse catégoriquement et même mon mouton ne me fait changer d'avis. Les chevaliers d'ors arrivent dans ma chambre et on tous l'air inquiet.

P.O.V. D.M :

Lors qu'on est entré dans la chambre on voir ce gamin qui tousse, alors que la chaire à pâté en blouse blanche lui retire le tube qu'il a dans la bouche pour le remplacer par un masque à oxygène qui lui bouffe la moitié du visage (charmant). Il a des fils de partout et se trouve sous assistance respiratoire pourtant il sourit et veut nous faire un câlin. Shion nous a expliqué qu'à présent ce petit bout peut mourir à tout moment, sous le coup d'une simple émotion. La vie est mal faite ce n'est pas lui qui devrait mourir c'est tous les salops qui se disent médecin et qui sont impuissant face au truc qui ronge le gamin.

Fin du P.O.V.

Je sais à leur regard que maintenant j'ai la porte de la mort qui se rapproche à grand pas. Je demande au médecin toute la vérité sur cette évolution et il m'explique tout, je ne pourrais plus sortir de l'hôpital je serais constamment avec un masque pour m'aidé à respiré, je ne peux plus marcher ni rien. Je suis mort en étant vivant.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapitre 17 :

Aldébaran et Shura étaient avec moi, je leurs posais des questions et fini par les mettre devant le fait accomplit : ils s'aiment. Je les congédiais et fit venir Dohko et Aioros pour le même manège, mais avec eu cela dura moins longtemps et je les fis sortir.

Shaka entra, depuis deux jours que je suis ici il est venu, on c'est réconcilier. Il s'assit à côté de moi et posa sa main sur ma joue, depuis ce matin j'ai de la fièvre et tous contacte frais me fais un bien fou.

« Mon corps combat ce truc. » dis-je d'une petite voix étouffé, comme pour expliquer pour lui, et pour moi, cette fièvre qui m'affaiblissait de plus en plus. Saga et les autres entrèrent suivit du médecin –charlatan– qui m'examina et me donna une grosse poigné de médicaments et antidouleurs en tout genre, j'avalais le tout sans rien dire.

P.O.V. Aiolia :

Toutes les trois heures, ils lui donnent des médicaments qu'il prend sans broncher, pourtant on voit tous que ces médicaments l'affaiblissent plus qu'autre chose. Il tente de nous sourire et nous dit qu'il va bientôt sortir. Plus aucun de nous ne quitte l'hôpital de peur qu'il meurt sans nous, seul dans cette grande chambre toute blanche.

Fin du P.O.V.

Ca fait trois jour que je suis ici, je n'en peux plus de me voir dépérir, je me suis toujours dit que je choisirais ou je mourrais, de plus ça me fait mal de les voir si triste. Ça ne peut plus durer.

« Shaka tu peux appeler le médecin ?

_ Bien sur »

Mon pauvre Shaka si tu savais ce que je vais faire. Le médecin arrive.

« Que ce passe t-il ?

_ Je veux que vous me débranchiez !

_ Que dis-tu ! La fièvre doit te faire délirer !

_ Non, je sais qu'il ne me reste pas longtemps, même si vous dites le contraire.

_ C'est vrai tant que tu restes avec tout ça tu vivras.

_ Justement ce n'est pas ça vivre, je ne veux pas vivre avec des machines à mes côtés, je me suis promis que je choisirais ou et comment je mourais, maintenant je le sais alors débrancher moi.

_ Petit…

_ S'il vous plait »

P.O.V. D.M :

Je rêve, le gamin veut mourir. Ces arguments sont juste, mais je ne veux pas qu'il parte, ni moi, ni aucun d'entre nous. Je veux encore le voir rire. La vie est tellement injuste.

P.O.V. Shaka :

Têtu et borné, voila ce qui caractérise notre petit ange, mais la il parle de sa vie. Personne ne veut le voir mourir, on est sur que ce genre de vie ne lui plait pas mais au moins il vit. Je ne supporterais pas de le perdre, grâce à lui je suis avec l'homme le plus merveilleux de toute la planète.

Fin des P.O.V.

Le médecin me demande de réfléchir encore, pour moi c'est tout réfléchit, la mort n'est qu'une étape, et je ne supporte plus cette chambre et les visages triste des personnes que j'aime. Finalement Shion m'appui dans mon choix, je pousse un peut l'audace en lui demandant si après il peut me téléporter jusque dans ma chambre au sanctuaire, il me l'accorde. Je me fais donc débrancher et me sens mieux, je sais que je vais mourir, je sais ou je vais mourir, je sais comment je vais mourir, et j'en suis heureux. Je n'aurais connus ni l'amour, ni plein d'autre sentiments, mais j'aurais eu des gens qui m'aiment et pour qui j'ai put donner un peut de bonheur. Je suis dans mon lit vert, dans ma chambre verte avec les chevaliers d'ors (vert) à mon chevet et mon cd qui tourne. Gloria passe et enchaine sur **Kagayaku Sora no Shijima ni wa, je ferme les yeux sur le refrain et dis adieux à tout le monde.**


	18. Chapter 17

Note de l'auteur :

Voici la deuxième partie de la fic, maintenant tout va aller très vite. Mais j'ai tout de même fait une relecture.

Chapitre 18 :

Je suis où ?

Tiens ça sens les fleurs, et si j'ouvrais les yeux. Je suis à Elision ! Et en plus, il y a Hadès à côté de moi ! Il va jusqu'ou le délire là ?

« Ca te dirais de retourner sur terre finir ta mission ? » Je suis dans la septième dimension, y a pas d'autre explication.

« Quoi ?

_ La déesse Aphrodite a vu ce que tu tentais de faire et trouve dommage que tu n'as pas fini elle a donc demandé à mon frère de te laisser retourner sur terre.

_ Et…

_ Et il a accepté, a une condition…

_ La quelle ?

_ Toutes les nuits tu te transformeras en un animal, en échange tu grandis et tu n'es plus malade.

_ Quel est l'animal ?

_ A toi de choisir.

_ Alors ce sera un loup blanc.

_ Un loup ?

_ J'aime cet animal plus que tout.

_ Soit.

_ J'aurais quel âge ?

_ 14 ans. »

Avant que je ne dise quoi que ce soit Hadès me transforma, il m'expliqua que la transformation est sans douleur et rapide, puis il ouvrit un passage dimensionnel et me jeta dedans (sympathique n'est ce pas).

Je retombai donc sur terre, à la porte du sanctuaire et un peut sonner sur les bords.

« Un loup ! » Hurla l'un des gardes du sanctuaire.

Ha oui, ici il fait nuit, je suis donc sous ma forme de loup. Mü arrive, alors que je me suis simplement assis et que je les observe, il me regarde comme si j'allais le dévorer, je fis un petit jappement triste et tenta de m'approcher de lui.

P.O.V. Mü :

Ce loup blanc, il est apparu comme par magie, comme Kamui. Cela fait une semaine, que Kamui est mort. Nous nous sommes tous séparer les un des autres, on ne supporte plus d'être ensemble, le contact humain nous dégoute, nous ne sauvons personne. Pourquoi ce loup ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Il s'avance vers moi pour lécher le bout de mes doigts, son regard…

Fin du P.O.V.

Mû, il me laisse entrer dans le sanctuaire, il m'explique que je peux dormir dans son temple mais que je ne peux pas aller plus haut. Je lui lèche le bout des doigts et m'installe pour dormir, ou est Kanon ? Et Kiki ? Mü est il seul ici ? Que c'est t-il passer en une semaine pour qu'il soit autant abattu ? Ha ! Je ne trouve pas le sommeil…


	19. Chapter 18

Note de l'auteur :

Attention au râleur voici deux chapitre court un pour la détente et un parce que j'ai du mal à m'étaler sur les sentiments.

Chapitre 19 :

C'est le matin et je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé ma forme humaine (ils foutent quoi la haut ?).

Dans mon rêve, Hadès m'a expliqué que je garderais ma forme animale pour une semaine et que seulement après je pourrais redevenir humain (la bonne blague). Donc je vais jouer les gentils loups pour une semaine, après je bouffe Hadès.

Tiens Mü a l'air dans le pâté, en parlant de pâté, j'ai faim moi. Je m'approche de lui et lèche ses doigts, est ce c'est bon ces trucs ? Il recule et m'apporte un poulet, ok les doigts c'est pour une prochaine fois. Il me dit qu'il doit aller à l'entrainement (il doit avoir l'air con à parler à un loup).

Et si j'y allais avec lui, je me lève et comment ce à le suivre.

P.O.V. Mü :

Ce loup, je lui ai dis de ne pas me suivre, pourtant il le fait, bon il reste sur place juste le temps que je m'éloigne un peut, mais il recommence toujours à me suivre, j'ai bien tenté de l'attacher mais il a voulus me mordre. Quand je lui parle, j'ai le sentiment qu'il comprend tout ce que je dis.

On arrive finalement aux arènes et je vois Kanon (satané goute de sueur tu descend ou la), il est si beau, mais depuis la mort du petit on c'est disputé, du coup on ne se parle plus et c'est pareil pour presque tous les couples qu'il a crée les autres ils on trop peur de souffrir encore plus.

Fin du P.O.V.

« Mü d'où il sort ton chien ? Demanda Aldébaran

_ Ce n'est pas un chien mais un loup.

_ Les animaux sont interdits depuis les allergies d'Athéna. Rappela Shion

_ Dite lui moi il ne veut pas m'écouté.

_ C'est qu'un animal il ne comprend pas. Lâcha Kanon »

Non mais là c'est un peut fort, tien pour à peine je te croquerais bien la main, mais bon je préfère aller voir Shaka, il est à l'opposé de Saga, à croire que tout le monde se fait la gueule. Une fois la surprise passée il veut bien caresser ma tête.

P.O.V. Shaka :

Il est étrange ce loup il n'arrête pas de me regarder puis de regarder Saga, il a aussi tenté de nous rapprocher mais ça n'a pas trop marché, il semble vouloir que l'un de nous fasse le premier pas. Il va vers Saga, lui lèche les doigts et le tire vers moi, mon gémeaux ne résiste même pas.

P.O.V. Saga :

Ce loup, il agit comme Kamui avant lui, je suis vraiment triste de sa mort mais ce loup accomplit sans doute sa volonté, je m'approche de mon amour et l'entraine pour lui parler.

Fin des P.O.V.

Et de un, ces deux idiots ce sont disputer pour un rien et ils se sont rabiboché avec un long baisser que je qualifierais de passionné voir torride. Avec c'est deux là ça à étés de la tarte. En fait y a Shion et Aiolia qui sont encore ensemble et Kanon et Mü qui eux sont bel et bien séparer, les autre c'est du « je t'aime » « moi non plus ».

Il me faudra juste m'occuper sérieusement de Camus et Milo, Aphrodite et Angelo, Mü et Kanon le reste c'est du gâteau au chocolat.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapitre 20 :

Ça y est, une semaine vient de passer.

Ce matin je me regarde dans une flaque, mes cheveux on pousser, je ressemble à Kiba de wolf's rain.

Je vais vers les arènes et vois que tout le monde est déjà la. En une semaine, Saga et Shaka sont de nouveau ensemble, Aldébaran et Shura aussi, de même pour Dohko et Aioros. Une bonne semaine en gros, de plus j'ai gagné leur confiance. Maintenant aller savoir s'ils me la donneront sous ma forme humaine.

Je m'avance vers eux, pas décidé pour un sous, et m'adosse à une colonne à l'opposé des gradins.

P.O.V. Shaka : C'est qui lui ? Il ressemble à Kamui avec ses grands yeux bleus et son visage fin. En tout cas il est beau, s'il n'y avait pas Saga… mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi. De tout façon il doit avoir 14 ans ou moins.

Fin du P.O.V.

Tous les chevaliers me regardent et je décide de mettre mon super plan en marche. « Kamui serait triste de voir Kanon et Mü fâché pour des broutille » dis-je. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, et d'où tu connais Kamui, comment peux tu savoir ce qui lui fait plaisir ou pas, d'où tu viens, où tu te crois… Je répondis donc que je suis le grand frère de Kamui, Kiba, que je l'ai éduqué quand mes parents ne voulais plus le voir dépérir et que Kamui m'avait téléphoné le jour de sa mort pour me demander d'accomplir sa dernière volonté.

Les chevaliers acceptèrent cette excuse puis que je n'avais jamais parlé de ma famille. Je me dirigeais donc vers Kanon et Mü et les gronda comme on gronde des enfants, en leur disant que l'on voilait trop qu'ils s'aimaient et que s'ils sont assez con pour se faire la gueule ils sont également assez con faire pleurer Kamui depuis Elision à cause de leurs conneries (il y a beaucoup de con dans cette phrase). Finalement ils se mirent à nouveaux ensemble et je me dirigeais vers Camus pour parler avec lui en français.

Nous discutâmes jusqu'à la fin de l'entrainement et il me proposa de resté dans son temple, ce à quoi je répondis par la positive en me disant qu'il me faudrait trouver un moyen de le dégelée (peut être avec un lance flamme…). Un plan pour casser Camus et Milo germait dans mon esprit quand Aphrodite embrassa Death Mask en lui chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille ce à quoi le rital répondit avec un sourire qui me fis froid dans le dos. P.O.V. Aphrodite : Le nouveau gamin et trop mignon et Angie et moi nous allons le déniaiser. Fin du P.O.V. Youpi ! Un couple de moins, un de fait et un a faire et après FINI ! La vie et vraiment bien faite !


	21. Chapter 20

Chapitre 21 :

L'entrainement était fini pourtant tout le monde était encore là à débattre sur la complexité de la langue française.

Je soutenais Camus en disant que le français n'est pas compliquer et les autres sont soit contre nous (comme Shura et Dohko avec par extasions leurs tendre moitié) soit indécis ou sans avis. Autant le dire tout de suite nous avions l'avantage, Camus sortait tous les arguments historique et grammaticaux alors que je sortais les arguments culturel.

« Mais c'est trop compliqué comme langue ! Nous disais Dohko

_ C'est moins compliqué que le chinois ou les autres langues avec des idéogrammes. Répliquais-je

_ Ça ne sert à rien et c'est moche ! Fit Shura

_ C'est plus beau d'entendre un « je t'aime » qu'un « te quiero »

_ Même pas vrais !

_ Ah bon ! »

Avec un sourire énigmatique je m'approchais de Shura et le fit s'asseoir, posant mes avant bras sur ses épaules je rapprochais ma bouche du creux de son oreille et lui murmura un « Je t'aime » d'une voix chargé de je ne sais quoi qui lui donna un long frisson de désire. Je me retirais et avec un sourire carnassier annonça la victoire de la France par K.O.

En montant les escaliers Milo s'approcha de moi et me demanda des conseils pour parler français et séduire notre prince des glaces. Enfin un qui y met de la bonne volonté, je décidais donc de manger chez lui et préviens Camus qui ne sembla pas déranger pour un sou. Après un bon plat de haricots beure avec une escalope de dinde je me posais avec Milo sur le canapé, lui avec une bière et moi avec un verre d'eaux.

En fait, Milo n'est pas stupide et il retient tout (ça lui fait une bonne culture) c'est juste qu'il a peur du regard des autres et qu'il préfère passer pour un nigaud rigolo qu'un crétin sans ami, je lui tapais donc sur la tête et lui dit qu'on pouvait être cultivé et avoir des amis en plus avec un peut de culture on a Camus dans la poche, surtout que notre français d'amour adore les films alors pour Milo qui en regard énormément c'est du gâteau.

En suite je lui apprenais le français et avant la fin de la journée il savait dire « Je t'aime mon amour » et « Le ciel étoilé fait pale figue face à la voute céleste de ton regard » mais pour cette phrase on a mis du temps (même si c'est lui qui à eux l'idée).

Partie 1 : fini ! Partie 2 : les vêtements.

Milo à beaucoup de vêtement mais j'ai réussit à lui trouver une chemise bleu nuit (la couleur préféré de Camus) et un pantalon noire et pas abimé, avec une paire de chaussure chic et une chaine en or autour du cou, il est trop beau !

Camus m'attendait mais alors que je montais les marches avec Milo je commençais à me transformer, Milo fit un bond de un mètre quand il me vit sous mais forme de loup.

« C'est toi le loup de Mü ! »

Je poussais un aboiement qu'il prit pour un oui et continua à monté. Comment il allait expliquer ça à Camus ? Lors que nous arrivâmes chez Camus, Milo lui expliqua tout avec tact et le verseau le crut.

Ils dinèrent (un diner à a française avec entrés, plats, fromages, dessert et vin) les deux finir donc sur le canapé, durant le repas Milo avait impressionné Camus avec sa culture cinématographique et là ils regardaient Van Helsing, moi je regardais d'un œil distrais, je n'aime pas ce genre de film le soir. J'allais sortir quand Milo tenta une approche vers Camus en passant son bras dans le dos du français (ça c'est plus intéressant), Camus se blottit contre Milo (yes) et regarda le film (bouh).

A la fin du film (et de ma patience), Camus se leva pour allumer mais Milo lui prit le poignet et le bascula contre son torse muscler et là il sortit la seconde phrase que je lui avais apprit puis l'embrassa et dit « Je t'aime mon amour » toujours en français et d'une voix diablement sexy.

Je vis Camus fondre, comme du chocolat, dans les bras de Milo avant de lui dire un « Je t'aime aussi, mon amour » (en français bien sur) avec une voix à faire fondre les glaces éternelle.

Bien sur, comme Milo avait les mains qui commençaient à courir le corps de Camus, je me suis manifesté en aboyant et grognant façon de dire « Vous étés pas seul, aller dans la chambre de Camus ».

Milo le prit mal et Camus me demanda de sortir, je me suis dirigé vers la chambre d'ami, et quelle chambre, certes petite mais blanche avec des rideaux vaporeux et un lit blanc avec un fauteuil cocon blanc et bleu et une armoire en ébène avec une bibliothèque dans la même matière. Trop la classe ! Je me couchais sur le lit et m'endormis.

Bizarrement je rêvais d'un Milo vampire qui mordait un Camus humain dans le château de Dracula.

Au matin je me réveillais un peut dans le gaz, mais lors que je vus Milo en position très acrobatique avec Camus, je suis reparti me coucher pour me levé à midi. Après le repas s'en suivis les traditionnelles questions :

« Alors ? Vous étés ensemble ? Vous l'avez fait ? Vous allez vivre ensemble ?

_ Oui, Oui, à croire que ton frère et toi vous étés passer le mot pour les questions. Répondit Milo alors que camus rougissait (un peut).

_ Non, c'est juste les questions que tout le monde vous posera à un moment ou un autre, au fait Camus t'as le Cid ?

_ Euh, oui »

Je partis donc en exploration pour trouver le Cid et trouva le Cid et Cyrano.

Je m'installais donc pour lire quand tous les chevaliers d'ors se trouvèrent devant moi à demander le monologue de Don Diege et la tirade du nez, je répondis à leur attentes mais le fit tout d'abord en français puis en grecque (d'ailleurs comment ça ce fait que je sache parler grecque moi ?).


	22. Chapter 21

Chapitre 22 :

Depuis deux jours que Camus et Milo sont ensemble je n'arrive plus à dormir Bon sang, le faire une fois ou deux ça va mais tous les soirs…

Je me dope à la caféine pour survire et je pense tenter de demander asile chez quelqu'un n'importe qui tant que je peux dormir, et qu'on ne me construise pas une niche. A l'entrainement je regardais Milo se battre contre Aldébaran avec une puissance pas croyable, ils carburent à quoi ici ?

Je suis déprimer une semaine que je cherche ou dormir et aucun endroit favorable, maintenant je sais à quoi ils carburent. Mon dernier espoir : dormir chez le poisson ou le cancer. Tien en parlent du loup (sans mauvais jeu de mot) voilà mon couple sauveur, avec un sourire qui ne me dis rien de bon.

« Ca va Kiba ? Demanda Aphrodite

_ Ca fait une semaine que je cherche un endroit ou dormir qui soit tranquille.

_ Va chez Shaka

_ Non lui est Saga sont trop endurant et trop bruyants pour moi est c'est pareil partout, si je n'ai pas très vite une vraie nuit je pense que je vais tomber

_ Aïe ! Si tu veux tu peux dormir chez moi je dois aller chez Death Mask et…

_ C'est vrais !

_ Euh oui.

_ Merci ! »

P.O.V. Aphrodite :

Oh là, là ! Pauvre Kiba, ne pas pouvoir dormir. Alors même Shaka et Saga… Intéressant.

Enfin, je lui offre une nuit après tout il dort sous forme de loup et se réveille humain, il ne peut décidément pas dormir dans une niche. Il a besoin de repos et vite parce que là il a des cernes on dirait un panda.

On s'occupera de le déniaiser demain, ou plus tard, mais dans la journée parce qu'on ne fait pas dans la zoophilie.

Fin du P.O.V.

Je suis arrivé chez Aphrodite à six heures, dans deux heures je redeviens un loup et je veux un bain avec plein de mousse et un verre de vin.

J'en parle avec Aphrodite qui accepte de me laisser seul dés maintenant.

Je vais dans la magnifique chambre d'ami, tout est blanc avec un mur noir, sur ce mur et peint une immense rose blanche et en face se trouve un lit avec des draps en satin et un oreiller de plumes et tout le confort que peut avoir la chambre des rêves de gamin.

Je pars ensuite dans la cuisine et me prépare un en cas chaud que j'apporte dans la salle de bain.

Salle de bain petite en taille mais géante avec tous ses miroirs et la baignoire et grande il y a tout.

« Je suis au paradis ! » M'écriais-je ravis de ce lieu.

Je posais le plateau sur une petite table préparais mon bain, avec des bulles de partout, et débranchais la caméra que Aphrodite avait placé avant de me déshabiller et de plonger dans l'eau.

A partir de la je vécu le meilleur moment de ma vie, je mangeais mon cake aux olives et jambon et en dessert mon opéra que j'avais prit chez le pâtissier du sanctuaire c'est-à-dire mon Saga d'amour.

A la fin de ce repas je pris mon verre de vin et allumais la stéréo, je fini mon bain sur Ève lève toi et ouragan avant d'aller au lit.

Le pied c'est que le drap et si doux que j'ai l'impression que c'est une nué d'ailes de papillon.

Je dors toute la nuit sans bruit sans « oh oui plus fort » ou « mon amour » …

Le matin est encore mieux, je suis réveiller par l'odeur du pain beurrer et du café avec en bruit de fond Aphrodite qui fredonne une chanson d'amour.

« Bonne nuit ?

_ Merveilleuse et le réveille est encore mieux. Bonjour charment réveille.

_ Bonjour, aller mange l'entrainement va bientôt commencer. Répondit Aphrodite un peut rouge.

_ Je sèche aujourd'hui. Dis-je entre deux bouché.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ J'ai plus d'idée pour les débats.

_ Quelqu'un va bien trouver.

_ Pas sur… »

Je fini mon petit déjeuner sur ses mots et parti me doucher et mis un short blanc avec un tee-shirt aussi blanc et une chemise bleu par dessus. Aphrodite me déshabilla du regard et je me dis que finalement j'irais bien à l'entrainement juste pour voir les réactions que je crée habiller comme ça…

Les chevaliers d'ors sont des pervers gays en stade final, je me suis fait sifflet et certain on failli me proposé une partie de jambe en l'air mais il y avait leur tendre moitié.

En tout cas, Angelo et Aphrodite m'on proposé un plan à trois et je pense que je vais y réfléchir un peut, et les faire patienté un peut beaucoup.

Je regarde les roses du poisson avec admiration et les caresses du bout des doigts, Aphrodite et très gentil et même si il me drague un peut il ne me force pas la main et moi je le remercie beaucoup pour ça.

« Au fait pourquoi tu ne veux pas le faire ? Demanda le poisson

_ Je n'ai pas d'expérience et je ne sais pas si je ne regretterais pas plus tard.

_ C'est sur que les regrets ça bloque, mais pour les profs il y a moi est Angie.

_ Je peux vous faire confiance ?

_ Bien sur ! Dis Angelo qui arrivait »

Je lui souri alors qu'il me prenait par les hanches (il fait preuve d'une patience et d'un romantisme dingue avec moi) et reparla du débat du jour :

Est-ce que l'histoire fait de nous ce que nous somme ?

Perso, sans avis mais un peut pour le oui, les chevaliers sont des réincarnations et apprennent des erreurs passée, non ?


	23. Chapter 22

Chapitre 23 :

J'écoutais Someone like you de Adèle dans le jardin d'Aphrodite, qui était chez Angelo, depuis deux jours je vivais ici, je ne descendais que pour les entrainements et passais mes journée dans la tranquillité et le parfum des roses me tenait compagnie. Je ne sais pourquoi mais je supportais de moins en moins l'ambiance guimauve qui régnait partout dans le sanctuaire.

Oui pour l'amour mais il y a des limites comme pouvoir marcher sans entendre les roucoulements des autres ou voir certain s'embrasser, non là c'est plus vivable, ou alors il faut que moi aussi je sois dans l'ambiance et pour cela il me faut quelqu'un.

Je me demande si le plan à trois d'Angelo et Aphrodite marche toujours…

P.O.V Aphrodite :

Kiba ne quitte plus la maison, sauf pour les débats, il regard souvent les autres avec envi, je pense qu'il veut une relation pas juste un coup d'un soir comme Angie et moi le lui proposons. J'en parle souvent avec Angelo, depuis la mort du petit, nous nous sommes réconforté l'un l'autre aussi bien par les mots que par le corps (ce pour quoi je suis très doué), mais lui… lui il ne fait que suivre la volonté de son petit frère sans trop s'occuper de lui même, j'ai de la peine pour lui.

Je monte vers mon temple quand j'eu un mauvais pressentiment, je me mis à courir vers mon salon.

« Kiba, Kiba ou es tu ? »

Je ne le trouvais ni dans le salon, ni dans la cuisine, ni dans les chambre, j'allais vers la salle de bain quand il en sortit.

« Aphrodite, quelque chose ne va pas ?

_ Kiba pourquoi tu ne m'as pas répondu lors que je t'appelais ?

_ J'étais sous la douche, je n'ai rien entendus.

_ Si tu étais sous la douche pourquoi n'es tu pas mouiller et pourquoi n'ai-je pas entendu de bruit d'eau ?

_ Euh, je …

_ Tu as mis du parfum ? Tu n'en portais pas se matin, qu'est ce que tu caches ?

_ Mais rien je…

_ Et pourquoi tu porte un pull ?

_ J'ai froid !

_ Il fait 30° dehors et presque autant dedans et tu as froid ?

_ Je … »

Aphrodite prit mon pull et me le retira de force je voulus me débattre mais fus paralysé par son regard.

P.O.V. Aphrodite:

Des cicatrises, son poignet en est couvert, il y en a une qui saigne encore, alors c'est ça qu'il fessait dans la salle de bain, mais pourquoi ?

« Pourquoi ? »

Son regard, c'est tout ce que je déteste, de la peine, de la pitié, de l'incompréhension.

Oui je me taille les veines, oui j'en ai mare de cette vie factice, oui je sais, je suis pitoyable, et alors ! Je t'en pris ne me regard pas comme ça, je t'en pris Aphrodite.

P.O.V. Aphrodite :

Je suis en colère, c'est rare mais là. Ce sale gosse joue avec sa vie et des objets tranchants sans raison. Alors que Angie et moi sommes prêt à déplacé des montagnes pour lui il se taille les veines.

« Pourquoi ?

_ Je n'en peux plus…

_ De quoi ?

_ De tout, de rien… Je n'ai tout simplement plus envi de vivre. Je…

_ Idiot ! »

Aphrodite se rapproche de moi et pose ses lèvres sur les mienne. Quoi ! Attends, pause, retour, Play ! Je ne rêve pas ! Il m'embrasse, ses lèvres sont si douces. Je m'accroche à sa chemise alors qu'il passe une main dans ma nuque et une autre au creux de mes reins. Attend ou ?

« Mais, mais à quoi tu joues ? Demandais-je paniquer

_ A punir les mauvais garçons qui se taillent les veines pardi ! Me répond l'autre la bouche en cœur

_ Je peux t'aider mon amour ? demanda Death mask (de puis quand il est là lui ?)

_ Mais bien sur mon ange ! »

Au secourt !

Death mask me prit dans ses bras et me conduisit dans la chambre d'Aphrodite.

La chambre et grande avec un immense lit trois place au drap de soie blanche, tout et blanc avec des tissus au mur et au plafond et deux rosiers qui s'entre lace au dessus du lit.

Angelo me pose sans délicatesse sur le lit, cela rouvre un peut ma blessure et du sang perle sur le drap, Angelo prend mon poignet et lèche le sang en ne me quittant pas du regard, ce qui bien sur redit l'acte très sensuel bien que je ne me sente pas chaud du tout pour la suite. Aphrodite arriva et sortit d'un tiroir un flacon que je ne voulus pas identifié. Le poisson et le cancer se dévêtirent devant moi et je vis que la nature est très généreuse avec certain, comme veulent-ils rentré un truc comme ça en moi.

P.O.V. D.M :

Le petit panique, j'aime quand mes proies sont à ma merci, le truc c'est qu'il y a la poiscaille à côté alors je ne peux pas y aller comme je le veux.

P.O.V. Aphro' :

Je caresse Kiba qui est un peut paniquer, c'est vrai que la première fois c'est impressionnant mais on va tout faire pour que ça se passe pour le mieux. On va voir si il est accueillent.

Fin des P.O.V.

Aphrodite caresse mon torse, j'ai un sens du toucher hyper sensible et me tord de plaisir sous ses doigts, je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de telle.

« Tu tremble déjà ?

_ Je suis très sensible au toucher et caresse. Avouais je

_ Ne t'en fais pas on sera doux n'est ce pas Angie ?

_ Ouais, ouais bon on y va ?

_ Quelle fouge ! »

Les deux se marrent en marquant mon corps, je suis gêné d'être entre eux deux, ils ont l'air si complice je n'ai rien n'ai faire je… Ha !

« Aphro'… je t'en… pris pas… là. Ha !

_ Oh ! Tu es si sensible que ça ?

_ Bien joué mon cœur !

_ Merci mon ange. Aller mon amour détend toi.

_ Non, non je… Haaa

_ Toute protestation sera sévèrement puni ! Dirent les deux autres »

* Attention a partir d'ici ça deviens du lemon ceux qui n'aime pas vont voir ailleurs merci !*

Pervers ! J'eu envi de leur dire mais Aphrodite prit mon membre en bouche et je ne pu sortir qu'un soupir que Death mask vient cueillir.

Ils me mirent à quatre pattes et Aphrodite s'occupait de mon membre alors qu'Angelo partait détendre une autre partie de mon anatomie. Je tremblais sous leur caresses buccales quand je sentis quelque chose s'introduire en moi, je voulus me dégager mais Aphrodite mes prit les hanches alors que Angelo introduisait un doigt en moi.

« Détend toi. »

Me susurra Angelo au creux de l'oreille alors qu'il mettait un second doigt. Aphrodite se redressa et me plaqua contre son torse, il murmurait des petits mots d'amour tout en continuant à me branler.

Je n'étais plus qu'une boule de nerfs et de sensation toute plus exquise les unes que les autres.

J'embrasais Aphrodite alors qu'Angelo introduisit un troisième doigt qui me fit décoller, je me répandis dans la main d'Aphrodite en un long cri qui me brula la gorge. Aphrodite me prit dans ses bras alors qu'Angelo me marquais le dos, je sentais leur désir sur mon corps, Angelo voulait me pénétré et me faire a nouveaux crié de plaisir, même pour Aphrodite.

Je me redressais légèrement et leur demandais de me pénétré tout les deux, en même temps. Ils furent réticent car cela risquait de me déchiré l'intérieur mais je n'en pouvais plus, je sais que ça va faire mal mais ce n'est pas impossible et puis c'est une expérience unique que je n'aurais pas deux fois dans ma vie. A grand renfort de câlin et de promesse j'obtiens ce que je désirais et me relevais pour qu'ils puisent me pénétré.

Alors qu'ils embrasaient ma gorge je descendis d'un coup, mes chaires se détendent d'un coup, je ne pus retenir un cri de douleur passer la barrière de mes lèvres.

« Idiot ! Grogna le rital

_ Ca va Kiba ? Demanda Aphrodite

_ Oui… Oui ça v…va laissez moi juste deux minutes le temps…le temps que je reprenne mon souffle.

_ Ok mais plus de connerie comme ça c'est un coup à te déchirer le conduit annale et je peux te dire qu'après tu chante un moment. Me dis Angelo »

Je repris donc mon souffle et au bout de quelque minute (à entendre des trucs pas du tout catholique sortir de la bouche d'Angelo) je commençais à bouger. La douleur me fit d'abord crié puis au bout de quelque va et vient et de caresse savamment placer de la part de mes amants le plaisir me prit dans ses vagues de bonheur et d'abandon total. Je sentais les membres de mes amants en moi et au bout de quelques minutes les deux accélèrent dans une harmonie parfaite qui me fit voir les étoiles puis la voie lactée suivit du paradis et finalement je touchais le septième ciel dans un cri de libération, suivis de près par Angelo et Aphrodite.

Ils sortirent de moi et la nuit tombant je me transformais en loup et m'endormis.

P.O.V. Aphrodite :

C'était si bon, encore mieux que les fois ou ce n'est qu'Angie et moi.

Je pense que désormais il va aller mieux, en tout cas il est sacrément accueillant le petit.

Le problème, maintenant, c'est le temps si on veut prendre tout notre temps il faudra le faire le matin ou en début d'après midi, aujourd'hui ça à étés juste. J'espère qu'il ne va plus se tailler les veines ou autre connerie dans le genre, mais j'espère surtout qu'il voudra bien tester le SM parce que là j'ai plein d'idée. Il me tarde l'orgie du solstice d'automne le mois prochain.


	24. épilogue

Epilogue :

Trois mois que je sors avec Angelo et Aphrodite.

On a passé le solstice d'automne et j'ai été surpris de me faire prendre par presque tous les chevaliers d'ors, rien que d'y penser j'en ai encore mal au fesse, en tout cas j'aimerais bien tester Kanon et Saga un de ces quatre.

Sinon ma vie ici continue les débats vont bon train, aujourd'hui c'était : l'art est il indispensable pour expliquer l'évolution de l'homme ?

Pour moi c'est oui, l'écriture est en soit une forme d'art.

Je suis allé jouer les entremetteurs chez Poséidon et Hadès et le résultat semble plaire puisque Poséidon m'a offert un palais sur une île au milieu de l'océan (et ou il n'y a jamais d'ouragan) et Hadès m'a offert un pavions à Elision.

J'ai rencontré la cruche… enfin Athéna et ouais je l'aime pas elle est riche est snobe tout le monde même Seiya a du mal à la supporté, des fois, moi il a fallu qu'elle ouvre la bouche pour que je la déteste, même les doublages français sont excellent à côté de la Vérité.

« Kiba ou es tu ?

_ Ici les garçons.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

_ Rien, je pense à vous.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui, vous êtes là vous me faite me levé et Angelo me pénètre alors que je taille une pipe à Aphrodite.

_ Mais que voila une bonne idée ! »

Je soupire, heureusement que j'ai une amie qui me racontais des histoires Yaoi, parce que avec ces deux la il faut de l'imagination.


End file.
